1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to portable communication devices both wired and wireless in nature. More specifically, the invention describes a graphical user interface for use in a portable wireless communication device suitable for assisting a user in retrieving and accessing files stored therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent developments in consumer electronics have included the introduction of portable communication devices such as cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, minidisk players, and the like. For example, in the case of an MP3 player, a number of digitized audio files in the form of MP3 files are stored in a storage medium included in the MP3 player. In the case of MP3 files, for example, a user of the MP3 player must be able to peruse and select a particular file, or files, based upon such characteristics as music genre, author, album, or whatever grouping of MP3 files is present in the MP3 player. In other examples, cell phones and PDAs have been upgraded to include both still picture and video capture functions as well as acting as a repository of personal information (such as phone numbers, addresses) which require new and more efficient methods of locating and retrieving sought out information and/or files.
What is required is a user interface that provides for a user friendly and efficient retrieval of stored data in a portable communication device such as a cell phone, multimedia player, and the like.